


Swing and Parry

by lirin



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The man who faced him was just as skilled as Edmund was.





	Swing and Parry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).

Edmund pressed hard at his opponent. Swing, swing, parry—but the man who faced him was just as skilled as Edmund was. He forced Edmund two steps backwards, then two more. 

In return, Edmund swung straight for his opponent’s face. He blocked with his shield, but Edmund gained enough leverage to regain those four steps. Unfortunately, he had lost track of his opponent’s sword, which was now pointed at his throat.

“Good bout,” Peter said, shaking Edmund’s hand. “Do you think we have enough time for another round before dinner?”

“We’d better,” Edmund said. “It’s my turn to win one.”


End file.
